roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Boss
The Elemental Boss is a very special boss, it has multiple elements and can summon elemental zombies Forms and their Attacks Air Form *Health: 100K *Speed: Extremely Slow *Summons: Ghost and Spirit *Immune to Physical Things *Appears at wave: 100 *Attacks: 3 Attacks *Can Summon Ghosts and Spirits *Will Pull out his Air Staff and will create tornados that stun towers for 1 minute and instakills spawning towers *Every Time it loses 10,000 health points, it will create 5 aerial balls that will throw them on towers, stunning them for 1 minute Water Form *Health: 250K *Speed: Extremely Slow *Summons: Water and Sea Boss *Immune to Burning *Appears at wave: 150 *Attacks: 3 Attacks *Can Summon Water and Sea Bosses *Will Pull out his Water Staff and will create waves of water that stun towers for 1 minute and instakills spawning towers *Every Time it loses 25,000 health points, it will create 5 groups of 3 ice shards that will throw them on towers, stunning them until a flamethrower or a hallowboomer hits the frozen towers with fire that will melt the towers *Every Time it loses 50,000 health, points, it will create a water sphere and will throw them on 3 random towers that will turn into ice and freeze towers for 30 seconds/until the tower that I mentioned before hits the frozen towers with fire Earth Form *Health: 500K *Speed: Extremely Slow *Summons: Rocky and Coal *Immune to Spawning Towers when ramming into him *Appears at wave:200 *Attacks: 3 Attacks *Can Summon Rocks and Coals *Will Pull out his Earth Staff and will cause an earthquake that will destroy all spawning towers and stun towers for 75 seconds *Every Time it loses 50,000 health, it will throw 2 giant rocks at spawning towers that will instakill them, can affect up until 5 to 10 spawning towers *Every Time it loses 100,000 health, it will kill a zed driver without his vehicle and, will throw the zed to a random place, and stuns 3 to 5 towers for 80 seconds when it targets the towers Fire Form *Health: 750K *Speed: Extremely Slow *Summons: Lava and Magma *Immune to Fire *Appears at wave: 250 *Attacks: 3 Attacks *Can Summon Lava and Magmas *Will Pull out his Fire Staff and will burn towers and stun them for 90 seconds/until the Water Gunner shoots at the burned towers *Every Time it loses 75,000 health, it will use a fire attack on 5 random towers that will stun them for 100 seconds, can also deal 10 damage each second to spawning towers for 150 seconds if the fire hits them *Every Time it loses 150,000 health, it will strike 5 to 10 towers with lightning, stunning towers for 2 minutes/instakill spawning towers Energy Form *Health: 1M *Speed: Unimaginable Slow *Summons: Eternal Void (But it only has 100,000 health + can only throw tentacles) *Immune to Nothing *Appears at wave: 300 *Attacks: 2 Attacks *Can Summon Eternal Void *Every time it loses 10,000 health, it will choose a random tower (except Godzilla and god towers + their servants) and will take his weapons/attacks/abilities permanently unless you have a level 1 god tower, which can restore their weapons/attacks/abilities (weapons - it will make them empty/stun them if they have a melee weapon, attacks - it will steal their ability to attack, abilities - it will disable all of their abilities) Avatar Form *Health: 10M *Speed: Incredibly Slow *Summons: same as its previous forms + Electric Boss, Metal, Ice Boss, Tornado, Void Guardian (with 125,000 health), and 3arth 3at3r (with 150,000 health, can only use Dark Matter Blaster Attack and stun towers for only 160 seconds) *Immune to Same as its 5 previous forms *Appears at wave: 500 *Attacks: 1 Attacks *It will enter the avatar mode, now he has 3 rings (one fire, one water, and one earth) and an air sphere, the boss would soon summon his minions, and he will use his attacks from his other 5 forms + every time he loses 100,000 health he will use his attacks Defeating the Elemental Boss *See strategies for his minions *A God Tower is good at all of the boss' forms *Water, Earth, Fire, and Ice has immunities, so use towers that can attack them without having the attacks that the boss is immune to *The God Tower can restore bending when one of your towers has no abilities *A True God Tower can defeat him too Trivia *This is a reference to Avatar, a nickelodeon series Category:Fanmade Zombie